love and war
by NiiniiXpuff
Summary: Just another story dedicated to all you KND fans, all the members are now teenagers aka the TND sometimes being a teenager can be tough, but with friends by yourside maybe even an upcoming love *winkwink* nothing can go wrong, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okiee this is my first time making a story about KND so yah, heh heh if im not to good at it, please forgive me^^;; lolz.. anywho i guess here goes nothing.. please review ^w~thank chu**

Chapter 1

"Kuki, kooks, numbah 3" Wallabee beetles searched frantically for his _'friend'_. Secretly she was much more than that, but they just didn't admit it (yet that is winkwink) "wally, what are you

yelling about, im playing with my 'lovey dovey super huggable' rainbow monkey. Said kuki her voice pure, and sweet. Despite how old they got kuki still loved her rainbow monkeys, and

well anythng girly for that matter. Wally just smiled at her, he thought it was childish, and cute, so he didn't mind. He just loved seeing her happy. "Oh sorry to inturupt your rainbow

monkey fun time kooks, but numbah one needs all of us to meet together, to go over TND stuff, and we got to well yah, jus com'on" He said taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Okiee sheesh mister numero uno, and his super duper important stuffies, and all the blah blah blah" She went on with her rambling, wally chuckled as he thought to himself_ 'haha she's so _

_cute, cruddy sheila, she's the only one who can make me feel like tis'_ he thought with a smile as he kept pulling her. Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, everything went pitch black, the

power went out. "what the CRUD" wally said with an angry tone, upset that the power just suddenly went out. "w..wally" kuki said "i..im scared" She said her voice trembling slightly,

gripping his hand tighter. "it okay kooks" he reassured her. "just hang on tight, and you bedda not led go" He said his accent emphasizing his concern for her. Kuki smiled in the dark, she

always felt so safe when she was with wally, so she happily held onto his hand, squeezing it like there was not tomorow. "Youch kooks you got quite ah grip" She giggled and said

"sowwie walls" He chuckled and tried to feel around to see where they were. "UGH stinkin powah, and the cruddy dark" He mumbled as he tried to lead him and kuki without stumbling, or

falling over anything. "Be careful ah kuki, can't have yah fallin dow.. before he could finish the last part he stumbled over something, and sent them both flying to the ground. "Ouchie" said

kuki, there hands now broken apart. Kuki rubbing her side, and wally rubbing his. What they didn't know is that numbers 2, and 5 were actually on moon base checking on some stuff for

nigel. And as for number one, well he was the one to cause the blackout. "heh heh" said the bald leader who was downstairs trying to turn on the power generator._ 'i wonder if number 3, _

_and 4 are okay' _he thought to himself trying to find the stinking button. Meanwhile kuki and wally were still upstairs. "walls are chu okiee?" Kuki asked worried that he might have gotten

hurt. "Yaaah im a'ight kooks, sorry.." He said kinna embarrassed. She giggled "hehe it's fine silly" she replied in a cherry voice. Then all of a sudden they both heard footsteps, and creeking

floor boards. "ekkk, w...wally is that you" said kuki in a startled voice. "whadd the he..ck.. no it aint me kuki" he said slowly starting to feel uneasy. "Waaaaah then what is it?" said kuki

panicked, and all nervous. "i dun know kook, but it bedda be numbah ONE!" wally said trying to be calm for her sake. Then **BAM!** Out of no where someone grabbed kuki. "Ahhhhhhh" Kuki

screamed. Wally panicking, yelled "Kooks are yah okay, whadd happened?"** KUKI!** "Wally help me" she screamed, as she tried to kick whoever grabbed her, "Let me go please" she yelled.

Wally furious yelled into the darkness **"dontcha dare touch kuki, led er GO NOW!!"** he screamed. 'hahaha chuckled the voice, "Ohhh don't worry your precious kuki's just going to come

with me for abit" And with that being said the person took kuki, and left. All you could hear was kuki yelling **"WALLY!!!" "KUKI"** wally screamed. But it was to late, a few seconds later

nigel found the switch and flipped it on, meanwhile numbers 2, and 5 had just arrived at the treehouse, and having heard number 4's scream number 1 yelled **"TND battle stations"** And

they all ran upstairs only to find wally on the floor on his knee's, and both fists clunched together, all he could say was "K..kuki.."

**Okiee well i hope that was a good/ well okiee first chapter xD;; heh heh please feel free to review or message me, id love to here your input ^^ pweease and thank chu lovies ^w~xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okiee my chappies are kinna short for some reason .;;; i have nuuu idea why.. *sighs* ill try and make them longer, or i might just give up on this story alil earlier ^^;; besides i have SO much more idea's W heh heh so im kinna anxious...**

Chapter 2

"Arggghh!!" "when i get my hands on em, ill kill em, nobody messes with me when it comes to kuki" Wally screamed furiously, his team mates trying to calm him down. "Chill dude, we'll find

her" said number 2. "Well hurry it up mate, she's probably scared, all alone, and OMG if they even lay ah hand on her ill.." Wally kept going on and on, abby just laughed "She's gonna be

okay man, so calm down already number 4" Number 5 said. Wally just looked at her, and mumbled under his breathe "yeah yeah.." Meanwhile nigel was searching the tree house, looking

for anything that could help them, any liltle clue that would lead them to number 3. Now poor kuki was just waking up. "Ugh, what happened, where am i, where's wally?!?!" She said while

looking around. "what is this place.." She sighed, as she thought to herself _'teenager or not, I'm always the easiest to kidnapp' _But as she was just about to think more, she heard a voice

laughing. "Haha, hello there doll, sorry but your knight in shining armour isn't here, and they wont be rescuing you" Kuki got up and walked over to the door. "that's not true, wally will

come!! He'll find me, he always does" She protested. The guy just laughed, he was wearing a disquse so number 3 couldn't make out who he was. "Who are you?" She questioned the

figure who was just staring at her. "Haha, time will tell toots, time will tell" He said laughing as he walked off, leaving her locked in her cell. She sighed, and fell to the floor, _'its gonna be a _

_long night' _she thought to herself, hoping that her friends would find her soon. **"UGH!!" **this is taking to long" wally yelled out loud. "Number 4, number 2's working on it, don't be getting

your panties in a bunch now" said number 5, "Yeah dude we all know you love kuki, and were working as fast as we can" added number 2. Number 4's face now all red, and growing

hotter by the second. "Me love k..uki i..i..ii, ummm..." Abby and Hoagie just laughed, and wally just starred at his feet, blushing none-stop. "You gotta tell her man, i mean you've liked her

since we all became a part of sector v, and that was back when we were in KND were 16 now!" said number 2. "Besides, added number 5, it's so obvious you two love eachother i mean

come on, it ain't rocket science, you guys flirt all the time" Wally just blushed and stuttered, "well i, and kuki, and she, well i...ii...." UGH! we have to find her" yelled number 4, even more

worried than before. And with that number one came into the room, and said "and i know just were we can start" he smiled as he held a piece of paper that was all crumpled up. "It must

have fallen when whoever took number 3 fled" The leader said, handing it to Hoagie. With this they could identify the location of where number 3 was, and come to her rescue. "Finally!"

number 4 said. "some good news" He ran over to number one and hugged him. "Kooks hang in there, were comin, were comin." But in reality he was really thinking '_im comin kooks, im _

_comin.."_

_**Anywho this storie is dedicated to all of you who are KND fans, and well those of you who ive written to, and was inspired to write my own stories because of YOUR wonderful stories (idk if they made sense) hehe ^^ anywho starfirewinx thank you so much for wanting to read my story and making me have a reason to update faster hahaha, and a thank you to well all of you for your help, and actually reading this story xD GOSH this REALLLY IS SHORT . im upset now //;; xd**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okiee pokiee i just wanted to take the time to thank you all for your sweet kind, reviews, and asking me to update sooner xD it means ALOT *sniffles* LOLZ anywho here's chappie 3, please do enjoy!! btw yes wallys very fluffy in it i mean who could blame him his kuki was TAKEN away, and she doesn't even know he loves her (YET)!!!! (but dun worry they'll find out if it's the last thing i do) mwahehehehe w *schmes* ohhh *coughs* sowwie back to the chapter...**

"Wally, wally, wally.." Kuki kept saying over and over again. As flashblacks ran through her head of the both of them and her teamates. "Ugh, i

hate it here, im scared, cold, and hungrey" Kuki said with a sad face. "And i..i miss wally." Kuki sighed to herself as she blinked away some of her

tears that were swelling in her eyes. "No! hush up kuki, everything will be okiee, i bet there all trying to find me right now, yeah that's it silly me"

She said convincing herself to be quiet, and remain postive. _"But i wonder who it is that took me." _She thought to herself._ "and what do they want" _

She sighed, and sat back down in the corner of her cell, her knees up close to her face, her head buried as her tears she had been holding in

finally ran down her cheeks. Meanwhile back at the treehouse numer one's discovery was being scanned by number 2 to see it there were any

ideas as to where number 3 would be. Wally just paced around the treehouse, growing even more impatient with every passing minute, strike

that seconds. "Ugh kuki, who'd in thar rite min, would even think of takin my kuki" He blushed a tad while he passed by her room. "kooks.." he

sighed as he walked inside. He stared at her stuff, her plushies, her rainbow monkeys, all of it was so her. Not much changed for them over the

years, 16 or not they still loved what they did when they were kids. Only thing that changed was the amount of animals she had, had lessened

and been replaced with make-up, and other girly things. But the biggest things that didn't change was his feelings for her, and her's for him. In

fact teenager being a teenager wasn't all bad wally admited to himself, as he sat on her bed. In fact both him and kuki finally realized what flirting

was, and thinking back on there younger years they tend to do it alot,in fact more so now that there teenagers. He sat there thinking of her

"number 3" he said starring at her orange rainbow monkey on her bed (her fav) pictures of all of them scattered all over her wall. He smiled as he

looked at them, he could feel her presence with him even when she wasn't around, her scent of strawberries, and vanilla lingered in her room. But

before he could get even more infatuated thinking about her, he heard his teamates yell **"BINGO! we got em!" **With that being said wally ran like

the wind to his teamates, and thought to himself _"kuki, we'll be thar soon, it's not much longer now kooks, we'll be together soon my love, so wait for _

_us, wait for __me__" _His heart beating fast, and a big grin plastered on his face, his spirit lifted, and he felt invincible.

**A little skit (just for you guys):**

**Wally: i love you kooks **

**Kuki: *walks into the room* wally were you saying something?**

**Wally: *coughs* umm no kooks heh heh..**

**Kuki: hmm well otay wally *giggles and skips off***

**Wally: im sucha chicken *sighs***

**Me: ill say so xD**

**Wally: Oh yah and jus who the heck are yah?**

**Me: boy im the creator of this storie, so behave young man.**

**Wally: yes mother! *snickers***

**Me: dun make me HUG you to DEATH mister beetles!!**

**Wally: only kuki can hug me!**

**Me: *giggles* sure only hugs huh?**

**Wally: *blushes* what does that mean?**

**Me: Oh you'll see *mwahehehe***

**Kuki: *comes back into the room* lalala whats wrong wally, your so red?**

**Wally: *faints***

**Kuki: WALLY!**

**Me: Love birds *giggles and walks away leaving them alone*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie doke, here's chappie 4, again id like to thank all of you guys, for reviewing and asking me to update faster xDD makes me feel speshul hehe so thank you all berry much^w~ anywho im gonna be quiet now and let you all read the story now XD**

Chapter 4

Kuki sighed it seemed as though she's been there forever, she curled out of the ball she was in, and stood up to strech her legs. "Ohh wally i hope you guys find me" She said under her

breathe. As she walked toward the door of her cell. "Hmm i wonder" She shook her head. "No, it couldn't be..." She thought to herself who might have been suspects as to her kidnap. She

sat down and pondered. _"there's king sandy, the pretend king" _She smirked as she thought about him and all his failed attempts to make her his queen. "yuck i will never be his queen

ever" she said as she kept thinking who else could be responsible for kiddnapping her. "_there's ace.." _she thought to herself. She thought about how he always tried to be smooth with

her, and how he would always flirt with her, trying to make her his, ever since they were 10. "ugh, thank goodness i have wally he always protects me from ace, and well anyone for that

matter" But she couldn't help but think it was ace, _"ever since that last incident with him, i can't help but think it's him" _she thought to herself, with a slight shudder._ "he's been really diffrent _

_lately, if it wasn't for wally, ace would have hit me for turning him down again" _Kuki kind of got scared as she thought even more. _"i hope im wrong" _She said with her head hung down low.

"Ohh wally please find me soon..." **"WHOOHOO" **yelled wally. "were gonna get my.. i mean kuki back" He blushed abit and smiled. "com'on you guys, wats takin yah?" He asked number

2. "dude were working on it, number 1's vhecking the coordinates, and number 5's checking on our defense, and weopen supply." "Ohhh" wally said. "Osrry for rushin you guys mate, it's

jus, i..i.." Hoagie laughed "I know man, i know, don't worry about it, were getting her back, and i swear you better!!" But before he could say the rest of his sentence number 5 walked in

and bet him to it. "you better tell her how you feel, cuz i swear if yah dun numbah 5's gonna get all ninja on yah!" Abby said with a grin. Number 2 just chuckled and got into his piolet seat

as they all awaited number one. Wally smiled than said "you guys are rite, i held my feelins in for to darn cruddy long, i gatta tell er, i dun know how much longa i can wait..." He said in a

strong, sincere voice. They smiled. "it's about time" they both said with there arms crossed. Nigel finally getting onboard said "it's about time number 4, i was beginning to think you'ed

never tell her" Number 4 looking confused said "wat the crud, how'd you know i was gonna tell her, i was wait HUH?!?!" Nigel laughed "im your leader, he said "i know everything, just

because i was checking on stuff doesn't mean i wasn't listening." Nigel said with a smirk. "that's sly boss" said number 5. Nigel laughed, "well gang i say it's about time we get out precious

number three back, dontcha think?" They all yelled **"YEAH!" **"well number 2, better step on it" said the bald leader. "the sooner we rescue number 3, the sooner number 4 can tell her

how he feels." Wally blushed, and just shook his head happily. _"ahhh those guys are jus to much" _he thought to himself with a chuckle. _"but thar rite, i love kooks, i always have, and it's bout _

_time she knew it..." _He smiled to himself and sat back as number 2, went full speed. "im so ready to give whoeva took kuki, a butt whoppin they'll neva forget" He said under his breathe as

he clunched his fists together, patiently awaiting there destination, which they still had a bit more to travel until they reached it. But what they didn't know is kuki was finally going to come

face to face with her kidnapper in a matter of seconds.

**Another skit (cause your just all soo special x33)**

**Wally; its about time, we found kuki!!!**

**Me; oh it wasn't that long...**

**Wally; yah it was, i mean 3 chapters that's like a bazillion hours.**

**Me; *shakes head* i see your still not good at math huh wally?**

**Wally; *mumbles***

**Me; *giggles* ahh hehehe**

**Wally; what's so funny huh?**

**Me; ohhh nothing, nothing at all..**

**Wally; whateva can we go get kuki now?**

**Me;mwahehehehe**

**Wally; whadd the crud does that mean?!?!**

**Me; you'll have to wait and see just like everyone else..**

**Wally; *moans* UGH!**

**Kuki; WALLY!!!**

**Wally; whadd the, did i just hear kuki?**

**Me; ....**

**Wally; KOOKS!!!**

**Okiee pokiee i hope you guys liked that chappie^^;; heh heh please review xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaay reviews they make me feel so special^.~ so thank you all so much, i really appricate it, and im glad you all like my story, and thanks for telling me to update xD makes me feel needed? x33 hehe okiee so here's chappie 5, yes im sure your all wondering if its really ace who kidnapped her? and i know your all waiting to see what wally does xD hehe so here we go...**

Chapter 5

Kuki sighed as she sat in the corner of her cell, she was suprised when she saw a figure coming up to door of her cell. _"Yikes" _she thought to herself _"who's that?" _she gulped as the door

opened, revealing the same person dressed in black, but the funny thing was whoever it was, wasn't alone, someone else in disquise was next to them. Her eyes widened. "wh..o.. who

a..re y..youu guys?" She said getting up, starring at them. They chuckled, and walked toward her, kuki backing away with every step they took. "need not fear us doll" said the first one in

a spanish accent. "Ac..e..?" Kuki said scared that her fear was actually coming true. "si es correcto chica" the voice said with a smirk. [( oh btw that means yes thats right girl *chica is like a

pet name in spanish* and i know that cause i speak spanish, not fluently (yet though, still learning)] Kuki now even more scared was speechless. "don't forget about me" said the other

person. "Ohh right" said ace "kuki, you remember sandy don't you?" Kuki gulped as she thought to herself _"sandy too, just what are they up to.." _She looked at ace, and replied "umm of

course i do" she giggled nervously trying not to show she was feeling uneasy. "i can't wait to make you my queen, my dear" said sandy as he made his way closer to her. "hey hey, don't

forget our deal, lil one" said ace. "d..deal?" said kuki. "what deal?" she yelled to them. "i wouldn't use that tone if i were you doll" said ace with a smile. "yeah, said sandy we wouldn't

want to punish you" "punish me?" said kuki her voice trembling. "what are you guys up to **I WANT YOU TO TELL ME NOW!**" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. They smirked.

"ahh she's so cute when she's frozen with fear.." They both said laughing as they cornered her. "Now if you would be as to so kind as to being a good girl, and coming with us without a

fight that'd be lovely" said ace with a growl. Sandy right beside him smiling. Kuki was frozen she didn't know what to do, she was terrified, she wanted so badly to kick them, and run, but

she knew if she did, they might hurt her. _"Ohh wally, _she thought to herself _where are you, please please help me..." _Meanwhile on the ship, the team were awaiting there destination. _  
_

_"Almost there kooks, were almost there love"_ wally thought to himself. _"Hang in there kuki" _Number two was going as fast as the he could, he was pratically soaring. "were almost there you

guys" he said outload to his team. Number one, five, and of course wally all cheered. "it's about time, number one said, "i second that, said number 5" number 4 nod his head in

agreement, "i can't wait until i get my hands on whoeva kidnapped kooks, imma beat the crud outta em, and i swear if they even touched her, ill kill em.." wally said getting worked up

already. "save it til we get there number 4" said the bald leader. "Actually number one, let him go.." said number 2. "And why is that" replied number 5. "Cause were **HERE**" Said number 2

with a smile. Wally immediately got up, and looked out the window.** "FINALLY!!!" **he shouted. Number five, and one also got up and looked to see where they were. "uhh what the.."

They both said. There they were, at an old abandoned mid-evil castle, the sky gloomy, no sound was heard, everything was so quiet, it seemed peaceful in an eery way, that was until

they heard a scream. **"AHHHHHHHHH!" **screamed a girls voice. And we all know who that girl was. **"KUKI!!!" **Yelled wally, the rest of the team saying the same thing. "Come on number

two step on it, we have to land** NOW**" yelled nigel. "Im on it, said number two as he looked for somewhere to land. "number five" yelled number four "yeah number four, replied number 5"

"open the emergancy exit **NOW**" "Huh, but why?" **"JUST DO IT PLEASE" **He said his voice loud and strong. Number five gave a half-smile, and did as he asked. "Thanks, he said as he

grabbed a weapon, and just before his teamates figured out what he was about to do and say something he jumped out of the window, and landed perfectly on the roof. His teamates in

shock. "haha he loves her alot" number two said with a smile. The rest of the members nodding in agreement, as they watched wally running like the wind, in the direction they heard

kuki's scream. Wally not even stopping for a second kept running and running, _"kooks, kooks, where are you, where are you.." _He said as he kept running. "where.." he said as his breathing

got deeper. "where.."

**Hmmm well i hope you guys liked it, yes it was ace who took her, but he's in alliance with sandy 'the pretend king' yes i know odd pair huh? but hey there both obsessed with kuki, so yah, i thought id throw him in there too... poor wally he loves kuki so much he jumped out of the window for her, anywho please review... ^.~**

**AND NOW ANOTHER SKIT BY ME (; (i think im going to make one each chapter from now on xD)**

**Wally; darn it where is SHE?!?!**

**Me; calm down, your closer than you think..^^**

**Wally; calm down, CALM DOWN?!?!**

**Me; yes, besides your gonna need energy to fight now, wont you?**

**Wally; i always have energy when it comes to kuki!**

**Me; *smiles* well good, cause your going to have alot, trust me..^.~**

**Kuki; *screams***

**Wally; "KOOKS!"**

**Kuki; WALLY!!?? *then silence***

**Wally; "kooks?!?!" *more running***

**Me; ^^ ahh love...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie im soo sowwie to you all, for not updating earlier...ive been sick... (nuuu fun at all) like i totally feel awful, and icky, but yah.. im sowwie, now as for chapter 6 here we go^.~ enjoy hehe...**

Chapter 6

Wally was breathless, running everywhere, looking for kuki. "Kooks, where are yah?" He yelled. Kuki who was cornered by both sandy, and ace, heard an Australian voice. "W..wally.."

She said at first in a whisper, then she yelled **"WALLY, WALLY IM HERE HELP ME!" **She pratically screamed. Having heard her voice, wally run in the direction he heard it. "Dammit" Yelled

ace. "How the heck did he find her" screamed sandy. "i knew he would come for me" Kuki said with a smile, no longer in fear of them. "smile while you can doll" smirked ace. "Give it up,

you guys, there's nothing you can do to scare me, so why not run while you can" Kuki said. "Oh we will, but not without you" said sandy, with a chuckle. "grab her ace" said sandy.

"w..what?!?!" Screamed kuki. "your not going to get away with this.." she said as ace grabbed her, and sandy tied her up. "But we already have my dear." Said ace with one of the coldest

grins ever plastered on his face. Kuki screamed, trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use, they managed to tie her up. But lilttle to there knowledge did they know that a certain

Australian boy was right on there tails. "ace, take her away, ill meet with you guys later.." "hah don't have to tell me twice.." Ace said, as he picked kuki up. "Let's go doll" Ace said as he

growled at kuki. But just as he walked over to the door, much to his surprise someone was there. "Goin somewhere" Said wally, with a stern voice, as he clutched his fists together. Kuki

smiled,she was beyond happy to see wally. "well well well, if it isn't wallabee beetles, your lil kuki here, swore on her life that you'ed come for her..." Said ace with a grin. "But to bad for

you, she's coming with us" Said sandy with a smirk. **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" **Yelled wally. "Now, we can do tis the hard way, ah we can do tis the easy way." Threatened wally, as he

moved in closer to ace, who was still holding kuki. "careful, wouldn't want to endanger her life would you?" Ace said with a laugh, as he tightened his grip on kuki. Kuki yelped. "Let her **GO **

**RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!**" Wally screamed, as he charged for ace. **"GUARDS!" **Yelled sandy. "wat the.." Wally said as he looked behind him, ace taking that opportunity to run. **"Wally" **Kuki

cried out. "Kuki" said wally who was about to run after them, but got stopped by three guards who appeared in front of him. "**UGH** took you long enough" yelled a frustrated sandy. **"GET **

**HIM" **he screamed. The three guards chuckled, and said "Glady.." But much to there surprise, the three guards charged at sandy instead. "what the heck are you idiots doing?" sandy said

annoyed. "Where helping our friend, that's what.." They replied, as they took off there masks, revealing they were actually numbers 1, 2, and 5. "impossible" said sandy in disbelief. "My

guards but how.." They all laughed. "Puh-leeze, said number 5, they were nothing compared to us baby.." "You guys.." said wally with a grin. "What are you still doing here man, said

numbers 1, and 2." "Yeah, go get your girl back" said number 5. "We'll deal with the pretend king" said one with a smile. **"Im not pretending"** yelled a frustrated sandy. Number two

chuckled, and said "get going man, there heading to a ship, it's out by the dock." Wally smiled. "Thanks yah guys.." He said as he ran off into the direction ace went with kuki. _"He bedda _

_hope, i dun go TO hard on em" _Thought wally, as kept running.

**Well i hope you guys enjoied it, yes yes i bet your all waiting for the fight, but dun worry, they'll be some of that in the next chapter.. (hopefully ill do okiee on it, cause im not much of a fighter soo yaaah^^;;) guess we shall see when that chapter comes lolz.. now time for the skit...  
**

**Kuki; your not going to get away with this ace!!**

**Ace; whatever toots, i have you, and that's all i need *he growled with a laugh***

**Kuki; ick, how discusting! **

**Ace; hah what you going to do about it?**

**Wally; Nothin, that's MY JOB! *he said with a grin***

**Kuki; WALLY!! *she said with a smile, her voice filled with happiness***

**Wally; kooks! **

**Ace; UGH, this ends now!**

**Wally; *charges toward him* bring it, fly boy. *he said with a smirk***

**Kuki; MY HERO!**

**Me; awwwwhhh W cutness...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty then, here's chappie 7, ummm i hope it's otay, hehe i tried my best to make the fighting scene have some "action" xD;; so mkay enjoy lolz... ^^**

Chapter 7

Wally ran down the corrider, hoping he was going the right way. "kuki.." He mumbled, as he looked around. "your not going to get away with this ace.." Kuki hissed. "Oh doll, i can, and i

will!" He said as he tightened his grip on her. (by the way she's still tyed up) "No you wont, wally's here, and he's going to find you, and stop you, so what's the use, why run, you know

your going down.." She smirked. His face grew angry. "Listen here, you lil twit don't talk to me like that, i wouldn't want to hurt you.." Kuki gulped. Ace laughed "scared?" Kuki didn't

answer. "Ill take that as a yes.." He chuckled evily. But he shouldn't, cause once he did, wally knew he was going the right way. "Yes!" He said running toward ace's laughter. "Phew, well

that takes care of that" The team said as they looked at sandy on the ground. "that was too easy!" said number 2, number 5 smiled. "yah it was.." "hey guys you think wally found kuki

yet?" said nigel. "well who know's man, i know he's going to try everything he can, but ace isn't like sandy, he'll put up more of a fight." Number 2 said. "HEY!" yelled sandy. "Oh shut it"

said number 5. "im sure number 4's giving ace a beating as we speak, besides he made it personal taking kuki." said number 2. "Yah, he'll be lucky if number 4, goes easy on him." Said

number 5. Number 1, and 2 smiled. "I highly doubt that." They both said with a chuckle. "Now come on doll, how about you copaerate for once, so we can have alil fun.." Ace said as he

pushed kuki up against the wall. "No, a..ace, ill never, now let me goooo..." She cried. Ace sighed. "well that's a shame, looks like i have to use force then.." Kuki's eyes widened in fear.

"f..force, what are you talking about.." He chuckled, and pinned her arms against the wall, and looked her in the eyes. "Youch" Kuki yelped. "that hurts..s..top it ace!" He drowned out her

cries, and said "i should have done this earlier." And just as he was about to get his way with kuki, there was a voice heard behind them. Kuki's eyes that were filled with fear, and tears

looked up to see, that wally was behind ace. "If i were you, id let er go tis second, unless yah wanna get a beatin you'll neva forget.." Threatened wally, his eyes filled with anger, and his

words filled with venom. Ace turned around "if it isn't wally, i see you have caught up to us..." He shook his head. "It's a shame i didn't think to use force against lil kuki here sooner.." He

smirked as ran his finger down kuki's cheek, down to her chest. Kuki and shivered, and cried out 'stop, stop' Wally was furious. **"YOU GET YOUR CRUDDY HANDS OFF OF ER YOU **

**SICKO!!" **he screamed as he grabbed ace from behind, and pulled him off of kuki. Ace grinned at him. "You must love her alot, huh beetles?" He taunted. **"SHUT UP!" **Yelled wally. "No one

messes with er, no one touches kuki!!" He pushed ace up against a wall. "Ugh.." said ace. "Im gonna wipe that grin right off your face.." Wally smirked. Ace chuckled. "Go ahead beetles.."

Wally loosened his grip on him, and dropped him to the floor. "Yah ain't even worth it.." Ace was shocked. "You diffrent beetles..." Wally looked up at him, and said "that's what happens,

wen you've been in love wit the most pefect girl for ur whole life" He glanced over at kuki, and smiled. Kuki's eyes still filled with tears but happy ones. "But i swear if yah ever touch er

again, or even **LOOK AT ER**, i won't led yah get away wit it!!" He screamed to ace. Ace nodded his head in defeat. Wally chuckled, and said "good boy.." "Now get outta here, before i

change my min!" Ace mumbled under his breathe, but did as he said and left. Kuki still up against the wall (and tied up), fell to her feet, from all the shock, she was exhausted and because

of it fainted. "Kooks!!" Wally yelled as he ran over and caught her just in time, before she hit the ground. She managed to look him in the eyes and say "wally, my hero, tha..ank you so

much..." He looked into her deep violet eyes, and smiled back at her. "No problem princess.." She giggled alittle, and then said "wally, i..i love.. y..you.." And then she blacked out again,

but though she did she knew she was in the arms of the guy she's loved and that's all that mattered. Wally chuckled, he was beyond happy to hear those 3 words. "i love you to kuki.." he

said, as he gazed down at her, he gently picked her up bridal style, and carried her off to find the others. "im neva gonna led you go kuki, neva..." he thought to himself as he kept

walking. He was in heaven, nothing around him mattered, only the girl in his arms did, and that's all he needed.

**Mwahehehehe well i hope you guys enjoied that chappie.. ^.~ lolz i hope i did okiee on the fight part.. (yes i know it was like very well fighty xD but still) i thought it was cute xDD lawl.. so i hope you guys liked it too.. hehe.. **

**NOW SKIT TIME ;**

**Wally; i finally told her!!**

**Kuki; hehe *giggles* its about time...**

**Wally; *blushes* yeaahh...**

**Kuki; *giggles more* MY HERO! *hugs to death***

**Wally; hahah.. kooks can't breathe.. leds not kill the hero now princess...**

**Kuki; *loosens her hug* sowwie wally..**

**Wally; Oh wat the HECK! *hugs her just as tight***

**Kuki; *blushes* wally...**

**Me; awwwhhh TO CUTE ^.^**


	8. Authors note

**Authors note:**

_**Hello to all of you, this is just a note to say, chapter 7 was my last chappie of this story, (idk i just decided to make that the last chappie,**_

_** because when i re-read it, i was all like oh it sounds like an end already.. so i was like hmm) anywho, i just wanted to write a note to let \**_

_**you all know ^^ and again thank you sooo berry much for all your great reviews, you are all sooo aweshome.. im happy you enjoied my **_

_**story.. (but hey just so you all know, it's not the end ^.~ hehe i plan to write more stories soon, in fact i have much more idea's in my h**_

_**ead.. so dun worry(; and be patient lolz) and Oh i was possiably considering to write an epilouge for this story, so what do you guys think? **_

_**please let me know ^^ and ill maybe do one just as a closure for you all hehe..**_

_**love, niiniixpuff xoxo  
**_


	9. Epilouge

_**EPILOUGE!**_

_**Hello my sweet, sweet reviewers im sooo sowwie, that i didn't write this sooner, idk ive been dealing with alot lately, so it was kind of hard to find time to write this... anywho here it is.. please enjoy, and please review ^^ btw when i get the chance ill be writing more stories, so please be patient with me lolz.. lots of love niiniixpuff ^.~3**_

**Kuki's P O V.** WOWIE! hehe it's been a year since ive been kiddnapped, to think so much has happend since then. In away i can actually thank ace, and sandy for that. If it weren't for those two what should i call them.. uhhh nusiance... hmm yep ill go with that, i would have never admitted my feelings for wally. And ever since we found out how we feel towards eachother, everything has been well perfect. *spaces out, and giggles* hehe lalalala... *starts singing to herself, as she dances all around her room thinking of wally* Oh wally i love you...

**Wally's P O V.** Whoa! A year passed by that quick huh? *chuckles to himself* im still in shock wit everything tat happend... i mean can yah believe it, kuki and me, me and kuki, **US!** *grins to himself* i can't believe the girl ive loved since we were in dipars, and i are together now.. ahhhh it's so amazing... ahhh kooks i love yah... *spaces off, and hugs his pillow pretending it's kuki*

**The teams P O V.** Well it's about time, we all agree that those two should have gotten together sooner, but you know how they are, oblivious to the obvious. But ah well there together now, and we couldn't be happier. In fact it's rather funny after number 3, and 4 got together, everyone else also admitted there feelings for one another. Now hoagie, and abby are together, and im with racheal. HAH! who would have thought that. I guess we are all oblivious to the obvious ourselves. haha. Oh well, we couldn't be happier so that's all that matters. Haha who said being a teenager would be all bad.

"Kuki girl, it's time to go." Called number 5 outside of kuki's room. "remember girl, were supposed to go shopping" Kuki who was still spacing off, quickly stopped as soon as she heard abby's voice. "waaahh your right, hang on abs..." She giggled, as she threw on her coat, and her boots. "hehe ready ab's" Kuki said as she came out of her room. "sowwie" she giggled. Abby smiled it's fine girl. "com' on the guys are waiting, they wanted to come to" They both laughed, and walked out to the living room. "man we will never understand what takes you girls so long to get ready.." said nigel. "yeah" agreed Hoagie. "Rach is meeting us there..." said nigel. "i dun wanna keep her waiting.." Nigel said as he tapped on his watch. "yah yah dun get your panties in a knot" replied abby, who took hold of hoagies arm. Kuki glanced over and looked for wally. "huh what the, where's my wally.." she questioned. "Oh number 4's still in his room, he said he was looking for something special, i guess he's still looking. "waah and you wanted to leave so badly, and he isn't even here yet! im going to go get him." So just as she was about to leave, someone grabbed her hand. "huh.." she looked up and saw wally. "WALLY!" Kuki said happily, as she tackled him with a big hug. "i was just about to go get you silly.." she said with a smile. Wally chuckled. "well here i am" He said with a grin, as he kissed the top of her head. "hehe" she blushed and pecked him on the cheek. "what took you wals?" Kuki asked as she got up. Wally chuckled, and grabbed her around the waist. "Ill tell you later kooks" he said with a smirk. "well okie pokie then.." She replied with a giggle. The other's watching them. "well as much as i hate to break you love birds up, can we maybe go now" said nigel with a chuckle. "Yah yah yah, dun ged yur paties in a bunch now mate" Said wally, as kuki started giggling. Hoagie, and abby included. "haha, very funny..." said nigel. The team all made there way to the COOLBUS (to think now that there teens they'd have cars xD lolz) and left. Once they got there they all broke into pairs (well of course^.~) Wally took kuki's hand and they headed off on there own. "haha they sure don't waste time do they" chuckled hoagie. Abby laughed to. "they sure don't, so let's go.." And with that being said abby dragged hoagie. (we all know who wears the pants in there relationship hehe) Rachel and Nigel was off in there own little world, they all were. "wally, where are we going silly?" asked kuki "you've been dragging me for 20 minutes" she giggled. "hah hah, just wait kooks, you'll see love.." After what seemed to be forever, wally and kuki were outside of the mall, and near a wishing fountain (the one you throw coins in x3) It was the middle of winter, so it was cold. "heh heh, wally silly, why are we outside?" Kuki giggled as she looked up at him for the answer. Wally chuckled, he never got tired of hearing her voice. "well kooks, i have something that ive been meanin, to give you...kinna like a promise..." Kuki smiled as she walked over to the fountain and sat down starring up at wally. "a promise.." She questioned. He smiled, and nodded his head. "yes princess, a promise..." She blushed. "well, what might that be sweetie..." Kuki said her eyes filled with wonder, and curiosity. Wally walked over to her, and smiled, he stared her straight in her violet eyes, cauing kuki to blush even more. "kooks, ive loved you eva since i met yah, your beautiful, you make me beyon happy, the way you giggle, the way your eyes glisen, the way your raven hair flows in the wind, the way you give my chills when we kiss, the way you smile, everything about you..." Kuki looked up into his emerald eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Oh wally.." she said with a sniffle. Wally smiled at her. "that's why i wanted to make you a promise..." Kuki nodded her head, and listened to what more he had to say. "kuki sanban i love you, and i know it's only been a year, and we're only 17, but i know that your the girl i love, and always will..." And with that being said he pulled something out of his pocket. Kuki's eyes widened. "w...wally.." It was a ring. Wally kneeled down on his knee. "i know were still young, but i wanted you to have this.." Kuki who was sobbing, could only nod her head as he placed it on her finger. "it's a promise ring, it's to promise that i will always love yah kooks no matter wat, and that i will always be here for yah, your the girl tat ive loved since we were in diapers, and i know that we still have our whole lives ahead of us, and thing's might change, but i... i..." Kuki giggled, and knelt down beside him. "i love you wally, i always have, and always will... your the guy that i know i want to be with forever, and i know that i will..." And with that being said snowflakes trickled down onto them. (perfect timing indeed) and wally happier than ever swept kuki up bridal style, and kissed her. Meanwhile not knowing the whole team, and there soopreme leader were watching from afar all this time. They all chuckled as they stood there in the snow, racheal cuddled next to nigel, abby wrapped up in hoagies arms, watching what they knew would be a perfect end to a new beggining.

**THE END**

**well i hope that was okie, i kinna had a hard time writing this, i feel as if it wasn't one of my best enddings, and i could have done better :/ but ahh well.. i hope you guys enjoyed my story ^^, again thank you so much for the kind reviews, you guys are so aweshome ^.~ anywho pwease be patient, ill be writing more later... (; most likely one shots... hehe...^.~ if you have any idea's please let me know... anywho review review review hehe...  
**


End file.
